dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Selina
Selina is a bonded earth demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was previously bonded to Soup Laddle She is bonded to Cheeks. Personality She has good judgement once she is familiar with a situation and is smart. Being a social creature, she prefers company but is not aware of personal space. She loves talking and is actually quite talkative in a rather matter-of-fact way once you get her going. She loves talking but doesn't do it unless she is comfortable. Once she sees you as herd-worthy (herd for her means family or someone she cares about), she is loyal. She is confused by human reactions--she is not human so no human logic doesn't make sense. She sometimes is depressed because she misses her herd. Background Pre-bond Selina was never especially unusual or outstanding in her life in the herd. She had lived a fairly lively and interesting live so far. She had run-ins with humans and had learned to hurt and forage on her own, had even become quite competent at taking care of the young in the herd. She was actually very excited she was going to be old enough to participate in the mating ceremonies that would be happening in the next year. She was on the other hand a very good defender of the herd for a female. It was the only thing that made her stand out. She was about one of seven others that had this. But she was proud of all of these things, she had never had or thought of any aspirations past her little life in the herd. So when a group of stranger than usual humans came around she thought little about their clothes or meaning, just that they were in the boundaries of their nomadic territory and she was going to stop them. Post-bond Year 1 As far as Selina was concerned they were just more stupid humans presumably invading territory or after the herds fur. Neither was acceptable. But as she rushed in to defend her herd’s space area and or get dinner she was somehow over powered and blacked out. Now she’s scared humans are everywhere and this strange place reeks of substances she doesn’t recognize. Heck even the air is thicker! Selina wants out. No reasons the humans make seems quite satisfactory since none have said, “Yes you can go home now!”. Anyways humans can’t be trusted …right? So they are "shipped off" as its called (the called it traveling with no balance), the "guard" humans attacked like she suspected they might and her leg was wounded. When she woke up it was unbearably hot. Selina found a cave and was generally in it, either half conscious or trying to stay fed. Some times she had enough energy to walk around and visit others but it was not often. The bright side was the food Star fruit, and the dumb seagulls that did not run very fast. When new humans came Selina was scared she would loose what little good she had found in her new strange home. Facility 66 Ark: (its just started soooo yeah) It is cool here. Like bareable temperatures!!! Its nothing like home but Selina has been able to stay concious now. And the FOOD!! THESE HUMANS JUST GUVE HER RABBITS ITS AMAZING!! Why these humans are so Amazing and not others though is beyond her. She has now made aquaintance with other humans now and come to the realization her "partner" is not here or was too weak to survive that hot place before. The part Selina cant stand is these white walls. She has forgotten if they were white like this at the other human place but its still very ugly and mind numbing. Human talk is not as hard though they still make strange phrases. (to be continued...) Powers Active *Crystal Shell- She can creat a shell similar in looks to her bone exsterior. Its weal at this time (ok she has not learned this yet) It seems to be effected with consentration and singing (reaching a certain pitch that vibrates the wanted minerals into an active state. *Crystal ground attack- with the aid of her singing technique she can send out attacks from the gound up. They are short but rise up as spiky and painful crystals. *If she ever masters these two more will be added. Passive *Hard skin- mostly reffering to their durable and hard to break outer bones.. *Stabing and digging- (they are passive in that her powers effect why she can do this not that the action is in any way passive. *Singing- Himalians screech and have voices humans might find annoying or un attractive. But it allows this species to find minerals similar to the ones in their ears.(aka food they need to survive) Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Cheeks Soup Laddle Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *-Himalians love music it attracts them. It’s unknown why -in the wild Himalians (Holy mostly) are known to dance in a cute hopping way with their front legs up and to have large dances. -Himanlians are quick at mimicking and understanding speech -Himalians CAN NOT SING!!!! They sound like they are screeching somehow their voice boxes don’t work that far -while it’s very dangerous some (foolish) humans try to hunt Himalians for their fur to sell. Very few keep trying to but it’s a deadly and stupid practice. - Mountain Himalians are well equipt to deal with exstream cold due to their fur density, but because of this they have a harder time with hot enviornments. - Forest Himalians are built for average tempuratures and will shed or grow thicker pelts according to the seasons. (-also differ between Holy and Earth with their hoof/ horns, the look different for each) <---- thinking about this Category:4th Round Category:Archive: Characters